Next Generation's Adventures: Out Of The Hidden World
by The NightLight Fury Studios
Summary: Many years after Hiccup and Astrid visited the Hidden World by boat, the Nightlights (Hybrid Children of Toothless and the Light Fury) notice their father making monthly trips above. This leaves not only them but the kids of the Dragonriders' dragons curious about the places above their hidden world. Determined they begin training to one day venture above and make new discoveries.
1. Chapter 1: Night Flight

**Chapter 1: Night Flight**

**Note: One misconception I would like to clear up is that when changing to past, usually indicates talking about past events. While I'll try to avoid using this in some sentences it is unavoidable. With this is in mind hope you enjoy the edited and improved First chapter. **

_This type of writing isn't someone thinking but just recalling the past in a general view._ (Don't know how to explain it better than this, sorry.) -Edited

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's on a clear night that a completely black figure begins his usual course upward a full moon illuminating through several waterfalls. Very quiet mechanical shifting sounds from his tail as he adjusts both tail fins in preparation for a vertical ascent. His wings start flapping harder than usual to pull his body toward the entrance. Having done this multiple times already it doesn't take him long to shift his flight path according to the water flow.

Water pours down from many different directions which produce a loud rumbling as he moves in and out of the waterways. Being able to flatten his ear flaps against his head helps in maneuvering through the falls. He relies on feeling the water against his face to predict incoming rocks except his mind begins to wander since this process takes a while.

_During his younger years before meeting a certain human, he learns of this through flying in a thunderstorm for the first time. When describing a strange pulling force toward it to his mate. She informs him from what she has heard about Night Furies they are drawn to natural lightning. Since he grew up with no other Night Furies to teach him these things, her knowledge is the only insight into his species that he has access too. No other Night Furies have made it to the Hidden World after his wide call to go there._

_Despite not being hopeful anymore, they still check any new arrivals who get lost on the way. Many tend to be young hatchings who have hatched years after his call that continues to linger. On the rare chance, he meets new fury types, who like him, has gone their lives without meeting another Fury up till now. While it is nice to see other furies the idea he's indeed the last of his kind always weighs inside him. He could have had family that he never knew about, brothers and sisters who are gone by now._

_Maybe the absence of family is what made him join a mixed dragon flock that had been kind to him. They would answer his questions the best they could on rather long flights. How they managed to have the misfortune of running into the Red Death he'll never know. No matter how many years pass he can still recall living in fear under the horrible thing alongside his flock. Becoming an Alpha himself doesn't help make that experience any less awful. Yet meeting Hiccup during it seems like a more than fair trade since he would one day meet Lighty._

_If he has to choose between the two then… he would simply find a way to have both including his hatchlings. That 'runt' of a Viking didn't kill him when he had a prime chance too. Of course, he values his friends as well, but they will never be able to understand how constricting it is to live a fearful life. Hiccup liberated him by ironically at first taking away his freedom of flight._

He laughs a bit at how his circumstances required being trapped in a different sense for him to become free. The absence of water hitting his eyelids interrupts these thoughts as he barely avoids a jutting rock. After groaning in his mind, he now focuses on flying outside the Hidden World without crashing into a cliff in the process. _Lighty always warns me about getting distracted while flying, "You're going to crash one of these days, Toothless! Think about the example your setting for our hatchlings by doing that, they'll start copying you thinking almost crashing is okay…"_

_She always thinks about what's best for them even when I don't always get it._ Despite being the King of Dragons, he doesn't understand somethings that come naturally to others. This time he knows the rock is coming so he avoids it. His mind begins drifting to his old human friend hiccup who he tends to visit on occasion like right now.

Regular tune-ups, just visits, scouting any eggs left on the surface. Regardless of the reason he always looks forward to seeing the human chief. Hiccup has to wait for specific currents to visit the Hidden World by boat, so their reunions often involve Toothless visiting him at night. As much as he wishes dragons could live with humans in peace again it still isn't time. Hopefully, the time will come during Hiccup's lifetime, but they need to think about this in reality.

Dragons can live for hundreds of years while Humans are lucky enough to live past seventy, someday Hiccup will pass on. No matter how busy he is as an Alpha those thoughts like his last night fury dilemma linger. Death isn't a foreign concept to dragons… he and Lighty have lost several hatchlings over the years. Toothless would shake his head to stop those thoughts if not for having to focus on getting through the entrance. Tonight will be a night dedicated to visiting his old friend since the last full moon.

If it's safe enough then he will occasionally bring along the others: Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf & Belch, Cloudjumper, and Meatlug. It would be too dangerous for them to join every visit. Furies are used to traveling long distances which more than helps when you need to fly all the way to New Berk. To remain unseen, Toothless takes an interchanging path to throw off any humans. They never see him yet he does his best to refrain from having to harm or even kill humans to protect their hidden safe haven.

While he would never tell Hiccup the Night Fury has had to kill humans even before he was shot down by him many years ago. Believe him it isn't something to be proud of… still, just another important responsibility that comes with being a leader. One thing he's semi ashamed of is not recognizing Hiccup during his first visit. This saddened state lasts until he finally flies out of the Hidden World.

_That's in the past, and an alpha needs to make tough choices at times. Hiccup is a leader just like me he would understand that,_ these thoughts keep playing in his mind as he starts flying toward new Berk. He decides on taking a more mountainous flight path when he gets to the halfway point.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Night Fury, someone has been watching how he flies through the waterfalls this entire time. Once they are sure he's a good distance away they begin trying to replicate his maneuver. A white figure flies into an upward position while their eyes focus on the moonlight shining through. It takes the dragon exerting extra effort to work with the water flow. Their wings feel the full force of the water yet they continue pushing through it, _need to get as far as I can!_

Within a few minutes, they are making progress as they rise foot by foot through the falling water. Their or rather her own tail fins begin shifting to allow her to push further. Upon closer inspection, you can see that the white figure has gradual black on her ear flaps and other areas. Her bright green eyes are narrowed into two narrow slits due to focusing so hard on the task at claw. More time passes as she makes progress, but the water begins to strain her wing muscles.

An adolescent Nightlight Fury can't exactly keep up with a full-grown Night Fury on her two hundred seventy-sixth try after all. To make things a bit easier she deploys her secret weapon. The spine sail on her back splits into two just like her father's spines allowing water to pass over her back more fluidly. This young dragon has to be cautious of this as the sail-part makes turning difficult. Her aerial climb reaches near the halfway point when her exhaustion becomes too much to bear.

She's forced to pull back down to the Hidden World by closing both wings letting gravity do the work for her. Unlike how long it takes to try flying through the waterfalls falling down them follows their flow. After falling she reaches the end of the main waterfalls except she doesn't start gliding toward a cliff. The Nightlight continues falling due to her wings hurting badly. Her trajectory is aimed at a deep pool that holds additional water coming from the falls above.

Due to her fast speed, she plummets down a few yards underwater before swimming to the surface. Furies can make decent swimmers as long as the water isn't freezing cold. _Almost had it that time…_ As soon as she manages to pull her spent body onto the shore her legs buckle causing her to plop into the moist soil. Several deep breaths follow, her breathing is heavy sounding strained and ragged from that attempt. She stays like this for over an hour trying to rest until she can take off once again.

**I swear I'm going to his ear flaps off!**

A sigh originates from her, she struggles to lift her still tired body up and dries off. What she's about to do next requires most of her focus leaving her simply standing near the pool. This Nightlight is the oldest of Toothless's children and has inherited some Alpha traits from him. Such as being able to sense where dragons are in their home which is still maturing. Since her siblings have this as well they can tell what each other is feeling if that feeling is strong enough. It isn't too accurate.

_Okay, is Mom still sleeping or did she move someplace? And, are Priceless and Fearless still keeping watch over her?_ Judging this takes a few minutes until she can feel that her brothers are near their sound asleep mother. One thing she notices is that Priceless is starting to get on Fearless's nerves which could wake their mother. She can tell by how he's jumping and how Fearless is crouched down in a pre-leaping stance. A loud groan escapes her mouth as she prepares to take off toward their private cave.

Her wings still ached yet ensuring their mother didn't ask questions proves to overpower her aching. For if she found out what they were doing, then they'd never be allowed to do anything without Rumblehorn guards watching them. Just like when they used to be barely a year old, visiting their aunt Stormfly alone would make their mother's eyes stay slit. Their father keeps leaving the Hidden World every full moon they have no clue why. Whenever they ask about the surface they're shot down by older dragons saying it's too dangerous. It makes no sense to Starfall who would be the next Alpha after challenging Toothless.

**Shouldn't the Alpha Dragon know about the world, including the one above if they ever needed to lead everyone up?** This question sticks not just in her mind, but Fearless's mind as well. Priceless only wants to be included in what his older siblings are doing. Ever since they found out about their father's trips above around a year ago they have been wondering what is up there.

That visit ten years ago with the humans has been like a brief taste, in recent years their parents stopped taking them above. And the Nightlights aren't the only ones who want to see above. Their cousins, the sons and daughters of her dad's friends, are also curious about above. Despite their clashing personalities among other things everyone watches how their parents go above. Each finds out what they can then tries copying it, they would train to build up their stamina to get a little further each time.

While it may seem crazy for some teenage dragons to attempt this their parents went on missions with their riders back in the day. The Hidden World grows lamer each year, so, is it crazy to want some excitement? By this point, she is just a few yards away from the family cave when a loud roar catches her attention. A bright blue glow comes from their cave meaning… Fearless accidentally entered his charged mode.

Starfall rushes to their cave using her spine-sail to enter a quick speed burst. As soon as she lands, the only female Nightlight rushes to her two brothers. Once she reaches them, she starts batting her older brother in the face with her right claw to shut him up. Something their mother does whenever Toothless tries to smiling like a human to mess with her. By some miracle, their mother simply stirs in her sleep so all three Nightlights move outside to relay discuss.

"...What the heck happened?! ...You're supposed to watch Mom not wake her!" reprimands Starfall.

Just as Fearless is about to answer, Priceless interjects, "...I was just trying to pass the time. Fear here is the one who got all charged up about it…"

"...You kept pouncing on my tail! Do I need to keep reminding you that it's dangerous if you accidentally get ahold of it with your claws?!" Fearless states in his defense.

Both look to their sister expecting back up for their points about this. "...Well, Fearless does have a point there Priceless. No offense to Dad, but I would rather keep my natural tail fins than have a human-made one…"

"...See! You should really stop with those foolish games, Price, we're not hatchlings anymore..." as quietly as possible proclaims the middle Nightlight. Priceless proceeds to fake pout upon hearing Starfall take the middle sibling's side.

"...But," she starts.

"...But, what Star?! Price needs to stop messing around, especially when we're doing something important like this…" advises Fearless.

"...but, you shouldn't have gone into charge mode. You know better than anyone else how Dad warns us about how much damage our blasts can do while we're like that. Besides, all kinds of dragons mess around including Mom..." she clarifies.

Fearless goes wide-eyed while Priceless struggles to keep in a laugh, "...she's got you there, bro, even I don't go all the way over nothing…" When hearing their mother shift again they move further away from the family cave. As much as the middle Nightlight doesn't want to admit it, he risked their carefully laid out operation due to a stupid game. If not for his limited white under scales then someone could have spotted his slowly creeping blush.

In a weak attempt, he tries to change the subject to something more important. "Anyway… how did it go? Get any further than last month?"

"Definitely, but I still have a ways to go. It's hard when I take more after Mom than Dad, " answers Starfall. Having a more Light Fury like build means she has to keep working harder than her two brothers. It's more than possible seeing as how their Mom brought their father to and from the Hidden World at first. "But, we'll make it up there soon, we need to get even stronger."

"Simply carry on like usual, I suppose, " says Fearless, "we've come this far already."

Priceless's blue eyes start to hold an even greater glimmer of mischief, "for sure! And, I can't wait to play with some humans they are going to love my games. I just know it!"

* * *

**I'm afraid this is the only revised chapter that I have for now. I've been pretty under the weather as of five days ago. Until I feel better, chapter updates and posting new chapters will be on halt. My best guess for when I will be back to full health is about two weeks during which I'll still try to finish rewriting Chapter 1.5. Sorry for the inconvenience- The Night Light Fury Studios **


	2. Chapter 1 (& A Half) : Meet the Gang

**Chapter 1.5: Meet the Gang**

**Note: Sorry this one is so detail-oriented toward the characters. But, introductions need to be gotten out of the way somehow so what better way than half chapter. I promise it will get more interesting later on.**

* * *

**Two Days Later, Flight Control Training**

"Remember to maintain a steady cruising speed for the entire exercise. I don't want a repeat of four days ago." Currently, Cloudjumper is leading Starfall and her cousins on a flight control class. He always takes charge in these types of lessons since Stormcutters excel in wing accuracy. Fearless is essentially the class favorite because he's a natural at aerial maneuvers.

Moving on the class consisted of several dragons: Beeflug and Fishlug the Gronckle twins, Galewing the Deadly Nadder, Retch & Rift the Hideous Zippleback, Slugger the Triple Stryke, Hookclaw the Monstrous Nightmare, Sharp the Razorwhip, the Nightlight trio, Thundernado the Thunderdrum, and finally Cloudjumper's daughter Nimbus. It is an odd group yet everyone has to learn the flying basics.

Beeflug is a reddish Gronckle while her brother Fishlug is a more yellowish scaled Gronckle. The twins rarely spend time apart as they are pretty close, usually experimenting with rock combinations to change their lava. Fishlug's timider than most Gronckles so he usually hides behind his sister when facing fights. Their reasoning for going above is to try different rocks and minerals along with seeing their mother's compassionate rider the legged fish.

_Really wish Aunt Meatlug would correct them on that… _"Starfall, focus!" roars Stormcutter at her. She notices that she has started to fall behind the others so the nightlight picks up her wing pace. A small apologizing look Is aimed at their teacher as she attempts to focus on his lesson.

Galewing is a male dark blue Deadly Nadder who has a few new siblings on the way, he's the second youngest of their generation. To say he is obsessed about his appearance is an understatement. Always worrying whether his spines are completely straight or how his eyes look against his scales. One of the toughest to work with yet he managed to prove his usefulness. His acting is pretty decent so he can get information out of adults without them getting too suspicious.

This made him almost worth the trouble he would get into, but Star will never fully forgive the Dramillion debacle he put her through. Retch and Rift are an orange male Hideous Zippleback with the former having an immense appetite for destruction. Luckily this was kept in check as Rift actually hates destroying things. He much rather likes building rock towers plus Retch can't blow anything up without a spark. They weren't the first Zippleback that has two varying opinions.

Both want to see what they can use in their varying hobbies outside the Hidden World especially wood. Starfall manages to keep a steady pace nearly passing Fearless until they have to take a sudden drop. This new course is proving to challenge each young dragon in some aspect.

Slugger is a light greenish male Triple Stryke who loves sparring with other dragons to show off his strength. He's a little bigger than a normal Triple Stryke at his age due to having an almost Titan Wing mother. Brash fits his personality yet he's actually a pretty nice Dragon to talk to. Always respectful of his opponents even Terrible Terrors, his slight temper does strike occasionally. Slugger has several scars over his body from different sparring sessions.

One he's especially proud of is a slanted slash near his right eye that goes down to his upper jaw. He got it from none other than Starfall after she learned how to use her claws well in a fight. It's somewhat deep and they can joke about the training fight it was earned in. His reason for wanting to go topside is simply… figuring out how well humans can fight. Honestly, Slugger is a simple dragon who would be their extra support outside the hidden world.

Hookclaw is a dark red female Monstrous Nightmare who often keeps to herself as a lone dragon. Pretty well-tempered for a Nightmare, but pretty difficult to approach at times. Surprisingly good friends with Fearless since both have trouble coming back from slip-ups. One thing to note about her is that she seems to always want to hang out yet backs out at the last minute. Her reason is just to escape boredom as she has put it, Starfall could tell there's something more to that.

As soon as the drop ends they have to quickly level themselves out which is better said than done for Star. She accidentally opened her sail-spin to go faster on instinct, luckily, Cloudjumper doesn't notice. Sharp gives her a quick glance to ask 'what was that about?' Star simply flattens her ear nubs to respond 'don't want to talk about it…'

Sharp is a male Razorwhip with purple eyes, his personality is pretty cautious like most other Razorwhips. Most dragons tend to mistake him for a female due to his smaller size compared to other male Razorwhips. This is actually a good thing seeing as how female Razorwhips are aggressive to male dragons. His own mother has trouble trusting him despite being trained by a human years ago. Sharp's reason for going topside is to see how humans really are instead of just hearing about them. He learned to get by with fish.

Thundernado is a light purple male Thunderdrum, who's pretty hyper and playful. It makes sense when you consider he is the youngest of their group yet he does listen to his father when roared at. Having three older adoptive siblings Thunder tends to follow the Nightlight Trio out of habit. Due to this, he tends to roar intentionally at them as a usual Thunderdrum greeting. This makes all three even Priceless avoid him since they have very sensitive hearing.

The only reason he's even going is that he accidentally stumbled into a secret meeting, yet the secret is the one thing he doesn't shout about. Besides, would it really hurt to take him when there are no other dragons that can hurt him topside?

Cloudjumper's class takes them through some miniature waterfalls, "fly-through at least five waterfalls then try speeding up slightly. This next area is a bit tricky for long wingers…" Star mentally sighs at this, she knows the next part will have shifting are currents one of the few things Fury's are bad at. Hookclaw has it bad too since her wings are her upper arms in a sense.

Lastly, Nimbus is a light grey female Stormcutter. Her front brow spines are a bit shorter like other female Stormcutters, her secondary color matches her fathers. Her personality is pretty mysterious, to say the least. Most of the time Nimbus is very curious about peculiar things other Dragons do like how Toothless's drawing. She asks many questions that her father can usually answer yet sometimes she can get pretty obsessive. One example includes almost breaking the Alpha's artificial tail by wanting a really close look.

It takes at least the Nightlights, Hookclaw, Beerlug, Fishlug, and Sharp to pry her off another dragon. If curiosity kills something called a cat then it certainly has a tough time trying to take down Nimbus. Her reason for wanting to go above is to find out new things that aren't in the hidden world. Arguably, she has the most important job as their key navigator. Cloudjumper used to talk about how his rider Valka taught him star navigating to find their way around. She picked up a few things from those talks.

In addition to this, Nimbus has almost the strongest smell sense out of them. Se wanted to possibly meet Valka but that idea always makes her grow nervous. How can you just meet the human who saved countless Dragons from hunters?

As soon as she passes through her fifth waterfall, Star and her brothers can already hear the whistling winds ahead. Even Priceless who is usually excited for just about anything looks worried. Everyone has some reason or other to work toward getting out of the Hidden World. While some buttheads in their crazy group they can all mostly agree their goal requires a team effort. Each week they grow just a bit stronger which helps them toward that goal.

Working hard for about a year straight has helped them make it farther than their first attempts. With enough patience, they'll make it there, _hopefully soon..._


	3. Chapter 2, Pt 1: Thunder's Blunder

**Chapter 2, Part 1: Thunder's Blunder**

Sorry for such an erratic posting schedule. I'll try to avoid chapters that split off so much like this.

* * *

Most dragons know not to ask about the Alpha's strange tail yet occasionally young hatchings would question it. Including his own children when they were a few years younger luckily he takes this fact proudly. Toothless is the only Fury ever to live with a prosthetic tail that enables him faster flight than other furies. Sure being shot down to eventually get this tail wasn't exactly worth the pain, but it is pointless to cry over spilled yak butter.

One thing he loves teaching is how to cook fish perfectly, although, other dragons find it too long of a wait for food. He's doing just this with some baby Monstrous Nightmares when his three kids shakily fly home. Toothless could tell immediately they have come from Cloudjumper's special course. Starfall waves to him almost falling until she hastily flaps her wings harder to stay airborne_. To think Cloud's always so gentle with hatchlings yet he drills them that hard…_

In reality, the Nightlights are just tired from having to go through a particularly windy section with about 35-foot wingspans. And to think their wings will grow another ten feet in length once they are full adults. Night Furies grow at a slower pace than their Light Fury cousins. Meaning Priceless and Fearless will hit a slight bump as their sister temporarily grows bigger than them soon. It might give her just the edge to leave the Hidden World for a while.

Even if that happens she already made up her mind on waiting until everyone is able to leave so they can do it together. Everyone agreed to this already, thus they train hard each agreed up till that point. This isn't just some regular training goal it will be their ticket to a whole new place. Something that pushes them to get along with each other and continue giving their all in training. All three nightlights are heading toward the family cave to rest until the next lesson in two hours.

"How're you feeling there, Star?" asks Fearless in a concerned tone. He hates his sister's tendency to overwork herself simply because of their goal.

"Like I said… a few minutes... ago, fine just tired, " she answers slightly annoyed. They continue flying on their weary wings.

Unfortunately, their break would be interrupted by Thundernado who has followed them again only it gets worse as he excitedly roars. Being startled all three hybrids starts falling and spinning out of control. Thunder roars in shock since Priceless accidentally knocks him away with his tail trying to steady himself. Toothless springs into action calling Lighty and Stormfly who were in the family cave. He rushes to catch Thundernado before going for his out of control kids.

Fearless manages to smooth himself out slightly then barely avoids crashing into Star. Lighty flies toward Priceless since he's the closest to crash landing into the cavern floor, Stormfly struggles to grab ahold of Starfall. The Nightlight sees everything moving in slow motion feeling like her wings are going to rip off... She hears their mother roar loudly it sounds as though the Light Fury is far, yet she can see her closing distance between them.

_Maybe… I pushed it… a little too far… _suddenly Starfall's vision begins going black. The last thing she sees is her father starting to charge up in the distance, he shouts, "...top! You're hurting her!"

* * *

A few hours later she wakes up resting in a healer's cave joined by both her brothers and an ashamed looking Thundernado. She tries lifting her head when a rushing torrent of pain spreads over her neck. Just before her head fell on a plant bed she manages to catch sight of her brothers' conditions. Fearless has some wrappings around his back leg and Priceless's right eye has ice against it. Thundernado goes over to her then starts licking her forehead.

Fearless growls to signal Thunder away from his sister, "Glad you're finally awake, Price was pretty worried. He fell asleep waiting a few minutes ago..."

Star tries to speak, only to start coughing as she rests her head against the plant cushioned bed. Priceless wakes up and sees this so he rushes to get her a small wooden bowl filled with water. The ice is actually tied over his eye by using some vines. "Easy there Sis…" he tries to assure her.

After drinking some water, she manages to finally speak only in small breaks. "What. Exactly. Happened. After. Thunder. Roared?"

Fearless does his best to answer her question, "looks like we all pushed ourselves a bit too hard on the flight course. Apparently, I was bleeding slightly on the way home and didn't even notice. Mom accidentally hit Price while diving after him which is why he has that ice block on his face." He pauses to sneeze them continues. "Aunt Stormfly scratched your neck up badly, combine that with exhaustion and spinning around led to passing out."

"Also! Dad kinda sunk a claw into Thunder after I hit him with my tail… I think I have a new game in mind, but we're gonna need two Hobgobblers to play it, " adds Priceless having some of his usual excitement. Fearless sighs upon hearing his brother has created yet another game. Thundernado on the other claw looks pretty rattled by this seeing as how he experienced It.

"How long will we be here?" she asks with some slight concern.

"About four to five days. My healing abilities can only do so much after all, " answers a gentle sounding male voice. All three males turn their heads behind where Star is facing, yet she can't move her head to see there. Judging by what the voice said she guess he's a Prickleboggle one of the few healing dragon species in their world. This is confirmed when he steps into her sightline, a light green member of the Prickleboggle species.

"At least we're stuck together!" shouts Thunder. Immediately, all three Nightlight furies glare the best they can at the young Thunderdrum. He almost lets out a whimper before trying to hide in a small crevice in the cave wall, "n-nevermind…"

The Prickleboggle healer does his best to contain a slight giggle upon hearing the small Thunderdrum whisper. "Anyway, I would highly recommend asking your parents about how to get out of spinning. For young furies such as yourselves, it is an invaluable skill to have especially when dealing with strong air currents."

"Duly noted, Mister.." starts Fearless.

"Simply Bogen will do."

"Duly noted, Bogen, " finishes Fearless

* * *

Four adult Thunderdrums are seen flying rapidly through several caverns, many dragons veer away in fear of their sonic blast. While from afar they may seem angry in reality all five are extremely worried looking for the youngest in the family. On his way back from Flight training, Thundernado disappeared again… and they have a pretty good idea where he went. "Hey, Dad?! Are you sure he didn't follow them again?!" asks Boom a purple Thunderdrum.

He has to talk loudly, at a normal vocal level to Thunderdrums, because they are each almost completely deaf. "I'm kinda with Boom on this Dad, he still barely listens to you these days even at full blast!"

"I agree, Bam, it's pretty hard to ignore Day when he uses his full volume!"

Their father in question releases a loud signal roar to both shut them up and to get Thunder's attention. "Enough already, boys! Bing search around the waterfalls, Bam see if Cloudchaser knows where Thunder went, Boom search the Tidepools! I'll try to find Toothless and his partner, if you find nothing meet back at the center crystal!" directs Thornado. He's slightly aggravated since his youngest son rarely listens to him. And Thunder is getting to be around the age Bing, Bam, and Boom.

Yet unlike those three at that age, Thundernado doesn't listen to a roar he shouts at all… They spread out to their assigned areas with Thornado trying to remember where Toothless's cave is. Normally dragons would need permission to speak directly to the Alpha, but since they are old friends he can visit regularly. His son disappearing happens often yet a father is allowed to worry, right?

When he manages to finally remember, he starts heading toward their cave until someone roars at him. Curious as to who would want to get his attention Thornado tries to find out where the roar came from. Moments he spots Toothless flying in his direction, only the Night Fury looks angry._ Great... what did Thundernado do now?!_

"Toothless great to see you! How are things?!" asks the Thunderdrum in somewhat quieter voice. When his friend's response is just a stern glare he can already tell something bad has happened.


	4. Chapter 2, Pt 2: Thunder's Correction

**Chapter 2, Part 2: Thunder's Correction**

**Note: Few things to clarify. One, Thunder is around 11 and a half years old yet he tends to act like a hyper hatching. Two, the group's relationship is pretty close because they have been working hard for a little over a year. They can get along even joke with one another. Three, this chapter is a bit rough. I must apologize as I have had writer's block. In the near future I will edit it thoroughly but regardless hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Separating your feelings as a father and a leader can be extremely difficult. Especially, when dealing with the hatchling of an old friend who doesn't know how to properly discipline his son. Upon hearing the situation that Thundernado caused by accident his lower jaw dropped. It is by far the worst thing to happen because of an accidental roar from what Toothless has seen. "I… I am so sorry, Toothless, but I've tried everything I can to curb his excitement! Nothing I or my other sons do ever seems to last long!"

They are currently flying to Bogen's healing cave, "I know that. But, we need to figure out something soon before any other dragons get hurt. Stormfly already feels guilty enough for scratching Star so much. I can't overlook something as bad as this Thornado."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to... Just promise that you will consider how young Thunder is! You made some almost costly mistakes in your earlier years, " reminds the Thunderdrum. The younger dragon simply sighs knowing how true his friend's reminder is, hiccup's most recent visit is proof of that. They continue flying as Toothless checks to see if his earlier signal got through to Bing, Bam, & Boom. It has yet Bam seems to have gotten lost so he sends out another one. This one goes through, _I think __**that**_ _may be in order…_

What Toothless is considering would be pretty harsh yet effective if they could find one just Thunder's size. Looks like an extra visit to New Berk may be required.

* * *

"Do you think their tail fins got damaged and they'll all have to get weird tails like Uncle Toothless? Did your Mom claw one of their eyes out? How long until we get there? Why does Thundernado always make trouble like this?" asks Nimbus who is flying alongside Galewing.

He sighs for the fiftieth time in a row, "no. You know how careful those three are about their tail fins. It was Aunt Lightly who headbutted Priceless in the eye, and she only scratched up Starfall from what I could gather. Don't know. Thunder just does." Dealing with questions is the best way to get a few small breaks. Something everyone in their group learned a few years ago, _I'll mull it once again, "Why does Nimbus have to be so curious?!"_

Their joined flight continues for ten minutes until they spot Hookclaw flying in the same direction. "Think she's going to see all three or just Fearless?" Galewing doesn't answer, he instead flaps his wings harder to catch up to the Monstrous Nightmare. Within a minute he catches up to her then says, "Hookclaw! Great to bump into you, I assume you have heard about our dear cousins unfortunate accident." Right away the female dragon could tell Gale wants to discuss something serious because he never speaks so formally with their group.

He keeps up that act to get information and Starfall even convinced him to help create secret codes using certain words. She looks down to see that see a flock of Night Terrors joined them out of curiosity. They use these to communicate when adults are around all the time. Only each dragon has different code words since it would sound weird using such grande wordplay all the time. But, a shared sign involving loudly saying someone's name means 'Possible dragons that can spoil the plan our nearby, use the codes.'

"What exactly happened again? I was pretty far away so I didn't see it happen. I know Thunder roared, but everyone keeps spreading rumors. The alpha may need to hold a meeting about it." 'I hope they'll still be able to watch how their Dad leaves. Looks like we need to hold an emergency meeting soon.'

"I don't know everything that befell them, but my Mother is greatly upset over it. I sincerely hope they're alright." 'I know we will, but it's nothing to get upset over at least I hope so…'

They continue conversing in code leaving the Night Terrors none the wiser, Nimbus suggests that they talk to Thunder. If the Thunderdrum knows how this will affect their goal then it may finally stick how careful he needs to be. To be fair the little guy really cares about leaving their underground world like the rest of them. His wild roaring has always been an issue, Thunder is getting old enough where these incidents can't be treated lightly anymore. These three know this they worry about what Uncle Toothless might do to correct it.

While he may be a pretty nice Alpha, they have heard stories directly from the Nightlight Trio that show him in a very different light. How he nearly killed Slugger's dad when he was captured and forced to fight in a caged area… Considering how Priceless who is really silly becomes serious when sharing these stories. Each secretly fears what the Alpha may do if he ever learns of their group's plan. They have already been working so hard for a year straight just to get halfway in leaving the Hidden World.

Yet surprisingly they manage to continue working hard with such slow progress because of Starfall in particular. No matter how exhausted they become in training she's always the last to stop to rest. She works harder than anyone even Fearless to see what is above. Galewing especially could see her determination despite being so self-centered most of the time.

Anyway, the group of three reach their four cousins after flying for half an hour. Several dragons aside from their cousin's parents are there. It makes sense since it's not every day the Alphas hatchlings get sent to a healer cave to be treated. They join their respective parents before taking turns heading into the healer cave. The cave the Nightlights and Thunder are in is pretty small so only four medium dragons can fit at a time. Cloudjumper can only poke his head into the cave for their turn since he has such a large body with a larger wingspan.

Some of the other dragons simply voice well wishes before leaving to go back to where they were. Many are rather terrified while being in front of the Alpha who looks very irritated. In reality, Toothless is stressed not angry over what has occurred. When two hours pass the next-generation group manages to get some time to hold a meeting. With their parents leaving to give the Nightlights some space and Bogen attending to another patient, now is perfect.

"Really wish I could stretch my wings, " says Hookclaw finding the cave to be a tight squeeze with all of them crowding it, "but, at least it's only for a few days."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one has can barely move your neck, " retorts Starfall.

Galewing chuckles, "what's wrong? Do you not like us looking down upon you my dear fallen Star?" He can't help poking fun at the female nightlight, his playfulness stems from his mother.

Rift decides to defuse the situation before an augment "Anyway! Does anyone have any new information? We might as well use this time to adjust our plans since four of us are temporarily grounded."

"Yeah. Gotta spark while the gas is breathed, " adds Retch. The other dragons shake their heads indicating nothing new has been learned again. Both heads sigh a bit because recently their plan has hit a slight bump with no new information being gathered for the past two months.

Just as Slugger begins to speak hoping to change the subject does Thunder speaks up, "My dad did mention something while lecturing me yesterday!" This intrigues Nimbus yet the rest of the groups knows that Thunder's information usually gets misinterpreted. Like the Lug twins, he has trouble comprehending certain things.

"You sure about that, Thunder?" asks Sharp being his usual cautious self.

Surprisingly, Thundernado does something that none of them would expect to convince them. "Dad right about me wrecking things worse than Bing, Bam, & Boom back when they were brought to that Berk place. I know I mess things up but I know this time it's true!" By this point, Thundernado is starting to tear up and is staying still. They could tell from the look in his eyes he really believes whatever it is. A few silent moments pass as the group simply stare at the very sad Thunderdrum.

"It… really can't hurt to give him another chance, right?" Everyone turns to Fishlug who for once isn't hiding behind his sister during a meeting. The Gronckle avoids eye contact with his knees starting to shake at how nervous he is becoming. "I mean, like any of us hasn't gotten information wrong before? Sure I can remember a few times this has hit us, but it's never really hurt what we're working for."

A few seconds pass until Galewing sighs, "I suppose if he's so determined to tell us we should at least listen. Go on, Thunder." Starfall, Slugger, and the others nod in agreement the best they can which results in Thunder's eyes particularly lighting up.

"Thank you!" he shouts.

"Watch the volume, Thunder…" reminds Slugger.

"Oh right, sorry, " he apologizes, "my Dad mentioned how he learned how to use sound to see incoming rocks. Like Uncle Toothless."

"Yeah, our father echolocates. Anything else?" clarifies Fearless.

"Well, what if we use sound against the water? My dad mentioned how I could be loud enough to make a Tidal Wave. Plus, I heard from Bam how he saw Dad do this while battling a Scauldron before I was born."

The older dragons look to each other for a moment… it sounded a little far fetched yet some dragons have pretty powerful roars. "Hold on, remember my tunnel prank when we were about five years old."

"You mean the one, Mom, scolded us for pulling on her back when you two could rope me into doing dumb things?" asks Fearless.

Beeflug remembers it, "I think I joined because you guys had some sea granite. What about it?"

"Well, doesn't anyone remember what happened in the waterfall section?"

Slugger in excitement unwraps his three tails causing them all to look at him. "Oh, I remember. Your Mom tried catching you three and roared at pretty loud fall. Something pretty weird happened that caused the water to blow straight into Star's eyes."

"Okay, how do you fit into it?" asks Nimbus out of curiosity rather than skepticism.

"It pays to have a Dad who loves exploring, I saw Fishlug alone and managed to sneak to where they were. Say the whole thing, " he proudly answers.

Hookclaw accidentally bumps the cave roof trying to stretch, "it would take a powerful roar to part the falls. In case, you guys forgot we can't exactly roar for long."

"We could cause a huge explosion as we're running out of breath, then you, Slugger, and Nimbus could block some of the water with the rest of us behind you!" shouts Retch. The group all stare at him including Rift who's jaw drops at this plan. This is the scene for a few minutes until Rift regains his senses.

"That… could work in theory. But, how exactly did you come up with that?"

"Really, Bro?"

"What?"

"You're always saying how you need to have a solid foundation or whatever, plus Uncle Scauldy has a bunch of stories, " Retch explains having an annoyed expression, "I know I'm all explosion crazy, but I listen whenever you take about your building junk." The spark head looks at his brother with astonished eyes…

"Sorry, to rush things, but our parents are coming back. It sounds like a good plan nice holding Retch, Rift do you think you can test something like this out? For now, we still need to get stronger so keep working hard, " hurriedly explains Starfall, "and, Thunder?"

"I know, I know, stop roaring randomly…"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

Priceless lets out a small giggle as he knows what his sister means, "your technically our strongest voice. Star means keep getting louder, but learn to control your roar."

Everyone hears loud flapping, they agree to continue training while pitching in to help Thunder out. As Toothless arrives first the uninjured group members move out, with determined looks in their eyes. Especially Retch and Rift who feel a sense of true understanding between them for the first time. Their goal seems a bit closer than before motivating them to work harder as this new plan appears to have a decent chance.


End file.
